


All I ever want is..

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 0T5, Gen, Kinda, Niall-centric, brotherly love feels all over, protective bandmates, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>..only the damn toothbrush.</b><br/></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/>or where</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>Niall just wants to buy a new toothbrush.<br/>Louis wants to follow because he is bored.<br/>They just happen to enter the <i>wrong</i> store.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	All I ever want is..

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of my characters in this fiction. (I wish I own Niall though.)
> 
> I' ve explained about this 'plagiarism' matter in my tumblr [post](http://niallhoranisasecretfurby.tumblr.com/post/72752757525/fanfic). And yes, the plot is totally similar to this story: [Best Laid Plans](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3761199/1/Best-Laid-Plans). So, I'm going to credit that story for the plot but **all the words written here are my own**. For those who read my other stories, they know that I'm not the type to plagiarize or write story based on other people's plot without give it a credit.

Niall pulls his hoodie tighter as he is listening to Louis’ voice besides him. The older lad doesn’t stop talking since they had started walking from their apartment complex. Now, as they are about to reach their destination, Niall is amazed on how much Louis can talk for 15 minutes non-stop. Not that it is a strange occurrence for Niall since Louis is always known as the most talkative of the group, but tonight all Niall wants to do is to curl up on his bed and fall asleep like there is no tomorrow. 

 

To be honest the reason that he is not on his bed to do that at the moment is because of a damn toothbrush. Because when he was just about to brush his teeth before going to sleep, he realized that he had lost his toothbrush. He had eaten curry as his dinner and he didn’t want the taste to linger in his mouth, so he decided to go to the nearest store to buy a new toothbrush. He grabbed his hoodie and wallet and was on his way to lock his door when someone tapped on his shoulder, revealing a wide-grin Louis, claiming that he was bored and of course Louis wanted to tag along. 

 

It is already midnight and all Niall wants is to just buy the damn toothbrush that he had lost and go back home to sleep, as simple as that. It doesn’t have to be a long hour, but Louis wants to follow because the older lad said he was bored and he said that Niall should not be allowed to wander around alone, and they had a little argument on how protective Louis is and Niall finally admits his defeats because honest to God, he just wants the damn toothbrush. 

 

They arrive at the store and Niall goes straight to the toiletries section with Louis is hot on his heels all the time. Part of Niall is annoyed with Louis because who does the lad think he is? His bodyguard? Because Louis seems that he won’t leave Niall on his own and Niall’s patience is wearing thin with the way Louis is hovering around him. The farthest distance that Louis seems to leave Niall is a meter away from him and Niall releases a breath of relief at the space that he gets, finally. 

 

Niall is still on his dilemma on what to choose (because who knows toothbrushes could come in many forms and Niall couldn’t decide which one is the best for him) when the sound of gunshot is heard. Niall doesn’t even have the time to think about it when Louis pulls him down and both of them crouch on the floor. 

 

“What was that?” Niall asks, eyes wide as he looks at Louis. 

 

“There are some robbers at the front section of the store.” Louis whispers as he pulls Niall closer to him. His heart is pounding rapidly against his rib and he tries to look calm for Niall’s sake. 

 

“How do you know that?” Niall asks again because he feels surreal. Why didn’t he notice anything earlier? 

 

Louis gestures his hand towards the small mirror at the corner of the aisle and Niall gasps. He sees three men wearing a mask, pointing a gun at the cashier lady. Niall swallows nervously. He never imagine that he could be the one who will be caught in this situation. 

 

“What are we going to do, Lou?” Niall asks nervously. 

 

Louis glances at Niall’s pale face and wraps his arms tighter around the younger lad. “Look, my phone’s battery is dead. It seems like they don’t know we’re here, so let’s call the cops first, okay? Do you have your phone?” 

 

Niall feels his heart drop at the question and shakes his head. “No. I left it because I thought that we’d be quick…” Niall trails off, his pale face goes even paler at the thought of trapping in the store with three gun men and doesn’t even have the chance to call the cops just because he is so stupid to leave his phone behind. 

 

Louis swears profoundly under his breath. Can’t God make the situation more difficult? He just wants to accompany Niall to buy his damn toothbrush and this is what he gets? As he throws a glance again at Niall, his big brother’s instinct kicks in and he braces himself not to panic, because that is not going to help both of them at the situation. 

 

“Okay, here’s the plan. You know the button that is located under the cashier’s counter, right?” Louis asks, surprising himself with the calmness of his tone. 

 

Niall nods wordlessly. 

 

Louis nods as he looks at Niall. “Okay, what I need you to do is to sneak around while I’m try to distract them, and once you get there, push the button, okay? It’d lead to the cops and they’d come and help us, okay?” 

 

“But, Lou, you don’t have to distract them. It’s too dangerous!” Niall starts to protest and shakes his head. 

 

Louis gives Niall an assurance smile before he pats the younger lad’s shoulder. “No. You know me. I always manage to talk myself out of the trouble. I’d be okay. Just get on with the plan, okay? We don’t have much time.” 

 

Niall nods reluctantly and as they both start to turn around, they come face to face with a barrel of gun, leaving both of them gasping surprisingly. 

 

“Well, well, well..look who we have here…”

*****************************

“Well, well, well..look who we have here…” One of the gunmen says as he puts the gun on Niall’s temple, leaving Louis glaring at him angrily because he cannot do anything as he is grabbed by another gunman behind him.

 

The gunmen drag both Louis and Niall to the front section of the store and put them together on the floor with the other hostages. The only lady there (the cashier, as Louis recognizes) is crying and there are two other man besides him and Niall. One of them is trying to calm the lady and the other one is sitting beside Niall silently. 

 

The three gunmen start to collect the money from the cash register and they force the hostages to give their expensive items. Everyone silently gives all their items to the gunmen because what else they can do? Louis smiles attentively at Niall as Niall looks at him, looking for reassurance that everything is okay. Not that Louis smiles because it is okay, but it will be okay. The gunmen would take everything that they want and they will leave them alone. Except that Louis is wrong. 

 

“Give me your watch.” One of the gunmen says as he approaches Louis. The man who approaches him, Louis realizes is taller than the other two. He also wears a red face mask, instead of black like the other two gunmen. Louis looks down to his arm and sees the item. He shakes his head.

 

“You can take everything I have except for this.” Louis speaks. 

 

The tall gunman crouches closer in front of Louis and he can feel the stinky breath of the man as their faces are so close. “Give me your fucking watch.” The man says and Louis stubbornly shakes his head. The watch is the gift from his biological father. The last gift from his _dead_ biological father to be exact. Louis will not give it to some gunmen, only for them to trash it. He loves the watch. 

 

“Why the fuck are you so stubborn? Do you really want to die?!” The man raises his voice and Louis flinches. He glances slightly to look at Niall and he knows that Niall wants him to give the watch up but Louis can’t do that. Did he mention that he loves the watch? Louis barely has time to speak again when he is sprawling on the floor as the man punches him. His watch is ripping away and he tries to fight but ends up on the floor instead, curling to himself as two other gunmen start to kick his ribs for trying to fight them. 

 

Niall watches in horror as Louis curls up on the floor, holding his ribs and on instinct Niall moves closer to Louis and pulls the older lad to himself. “Lou, are you alright?” Niall asks. He knows it’s a stupid question by looking at Louis’ pained face but he doesn’t know what else to do. “I’m fine, Nialler. Don’t worry, okay?” Louis answers. Niall rolls his eyes. Typical Louis. Always want to play hero. Niall lifts Louis’s shirt slightly and winces when he sees the bruises that are starting to form on his ribs. Louis assures that he is fine and Niall sighs hopelessly as they sit side by side again. And Niall couldn’t help but thinking. What more does the gunmen want? 

 

Apparently Niall’s question is answer by one of the gunman. The co-leader, as Niall assume since he is the one who gives order besides the tallest one. “Hey blondie, you look familiar. Are you an actor or famous or something?” The man says as he looks at Niall. Niall gulps. _Shit._ Niall shakes his head. Well, he doesn’t exactly lie because he is not an actor. Niall shifts closer toward Louis as the man comes closer and stares at him intently. “I swear to God, I just saw your face somewhere.” The man speaks again. 

 

“What the hell, dude! Leave the kid alone. We’ve got all the items.” The third gunman says. But the co-leader doesn’t bulge from Niall’s personal space and Niall can feel his claustrophobic starts to kick in. 

 

“Not yet. I just have a feeling that we can get more with this kid. He seems like someone who worth more than we know.” 

 

“Hey, stay away from him!” Louis’s voice pipes in. 

 

The co-leader shifts and for a second both Niall and Louis thought that the man will do something but instead he stands up and starts to walk towards one of the aisles in the store. 

 

Niall releases breathe of relief. It will be fine. It will be fine. At least that is what he keeps thinking. But universe has different plans for him when suddenly the co-leader of the gunmen comes back and he brings something in his hand. 

 

“Yeah! Blondie here is worth million dollars dudes!” The man says as he waves the thing, the magazine as Niall realizes, in front of the other two gunmen. Niall curses inwardly. Of course it has to be the magazine which is his edition instead of his bandmates for the month and of _fucking_ course it stands on the magazine racks to be found by the robbers of the night. Just _fucking_ perfect. 

 

Niall doesn’t have more time to curse as he is suddenly grabbed and yanks away from the hostages, as the co-leader stands in front of him. “This is interesting. Maybe we can keep you here longer than necessary. What do you say, huh?” 

 

“But..why…” Niall stammers nervously. Who wouldn’t? He can feel the barrel of gun on his back and he is standing face to face with somebody with a gun as well. The conclusion is, Niall hates guns. 

 

“Why?! Because you’re worth it, blondie. You are our most expensive ‘item’ of the night.” The co-leader says again. 

 

From the corner of his eyes, Niall can see Louis stares at the gunmen furiously and Niall knows the older lad will fight the robbers if he himself does not being pointed by another gunman who is standing in front of the circle of hostages. 

 

“Let him go! He’s just a kid!” Surprisingly, it’s not Louis’s voice that had spoken. It is one of the hostages that was sitting beside Niall earlier. 

 

“Shut up! This is none of your business!” The tall gunman snarls. 

 

“Well, you guys got your items, right? Just leave the kid alone! He doesn’t even do anything!” 

 

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” 

 

_**BANG!!** _

 

Niall feels his heart drop as he heard the gunshot. His eyes go wide at the sight that he is seeing at the moment. The tallest gunmen had shot the hostage. He had shot the man who was defending Niall. Completely ignoring the gunmen, Niall makes his way to the hostage and kneels besides the man. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Niall repeats as he can see the blood is seeping through the man’s stomach, staining his white shirt inside his jacket. Niall can feel the panic builds inside him as the blood seems to be flowing unstoppably and Niall knows it’s his fault that the man got shot. Niall takes off his hoodie and presses it on the man’s stomach, hoping that the blood will stop. But it’s not. “Hold on. Please hold on.” Niall begs the man as his eyes is drooping because of the blood loss. Niall chokes back on his sob. This is his entire fault.

**************

Louis is too stunned to move. He never saw a real shooting in his life. But here in front of him, there is a man who is lying on his pool of blood with Niall’s hand on the man’s stomach and Louis can see how devastated Niall is at the moment. Snapping out of his trance, Louis inhales to calm himself. He wants to wipe the devastated look on Niall’s face and save all of them. Quietly, Louis moves closer until he reaches the cashier lady. Poor lady is still shaking and still hasn’t stopped crying.

 

“Miss, I’m sorry but I’m going to be honest here. Stop crying and start acting, okay?” Louis says firmly. He knows he sounds like a jerk but he is desperate. 

 

The lady frowns at Louis and he moves himself closer to the lady. “Look, you can reach the emergency button under there, right?” Louis whispers as he looks at the lady. The lady glances to her side and yes, if she can moves closer to her right, she can reach the button. But Louis knows she is too scared of the gunmen. “Okay, here what we’ll do. I’m going to distract them for a moment and you can push the button without them noticing. Can you do that?” 

 

The lady shakes his head and Louis can feel his frustration builds up. 

 

“Just, can you please do it? Can’t you see that man is dying already? Do you want to be guilty for the rest of your life if the man is dead because you didn’t act sooner?” Louis knows he is being cruel but he really wants to get out of this mess and bring Niall along with him. 

 

As soon as the words left Louis’ lips, the lady nods, indicating that she finally agrees with Louis’ plan. Louis gives her a grateful smile and then he starts to move away from the lady and turns his head to look at the gunmen. 

 

“Can’t you just call 911 dudes? The man is dying!” Louis speaks out and the three gunmen turn to look at him. 

 

“For someone who is short, you sure have a big mouth.” The leader says. He crouches in front of Louis with the other two gunmen are standing behind him. 

 

“Well, for such a tall guy, you sure have a small mind.” Louis says and he barely has time to response more as the leader punches him. _Again._

 

Niall’s eyes go wide as he sees Louis is being punched. _Again._ His hands keep pressuring the wound on the man who is now cradling on his lap, and he is feeling more upset on the fact that Louis is hurting too. 

 

“Can you guys just let the others out? Please! You only want to keep me, right?” Niall begs. He doesn’t want the others to be hurt. The gunmen had said that they only want to keep him, right? So Niall doesn’t see why the gunmen couldn’t let the others out from the store especially the injured man. 

 

Louis shakes his head as he looks at Niall, warning the younger lad for not to be stupid. He won’t leave Niall alone in the store, not now, not ever. Yes, he know he joked about sacrificing Niall to the alien million years ago during one of their video diaries, but it was only a joke. Louis loves Niall too much to let him do anything stupid that could harm himself. 

 

Niall locks his eyes with Louis’s as they start the silent conversation back and forth. The advantage of all the time they spend together as bandmates and best friends is that they can understand each other without really talking and Louis knows that Niall wants him to agree with his decision. But Louis is determined. He would not agree with Niall on this. 

 

Louis bites his lips nervously as he waits for the authority to come. It has been close to 10 minutes (yes, Louis counts the time) and yet there is nothing to indicate that all of them will be saved. Louis is starting to lose his hope when suddenly he hears sirens. He knows the others must have hear it too, especially the gunmen since they are quickly standing up and peeking on the door to see what is happening outside. 

 

“Shit!! I told you to run earlier! Now the fucking cops are here!” The tall gunman says angrily, facing the other two gunmen. 

 

“Who called the cops, huh??!” The co-leader starts to turn around and look at all the hostages. Then his eyes lands on the lady. “You! Did you call the cops?!!” The co-leader strides towards the lady and grabs her hair. The lady is shaking badly and Louis suddenly feels bad for her. 

 

Niall looks in horror as the co-leader of the gunmen tries to hurt the lady and without hesitation, Niall speaks up. “Let the lady go! I’m the one who called them!”

 

Louis gasps. “Niall!” He hisses. He doesn’t want the gunmen to hurt the lady but he really doesn’t want Niall to get hurt instead. Louis curses as Niall ignores him and if his hands and legs are not tied behind him at the moment, Louis will punch and kick Niall for being stupid.

 

Niall watches as the co-leader releases the lady and walks towards him instead. “You did what? When did you call them? You’re here all the time! Don’t fucking lying to us!” 

 

“I’m not lying! See, this phone,” Niall speaks as he pulls out Louis’s phone from his own pocket (thank God that Louis gave him earlier before they were caught), “I called them before the phone went dead..” Niall lies. 

 

“You fucking bastard!” The tall guy says as he strides towards Niall and punches him. Niall cries out at the pain and spits out the blood from his lips. 

 

“Look..I just…I just want you guys to let the others go..please? I’ll stay. I promise I’ll stay and you guys can hold me for as long as you want but please just let the others go.” Niall begs. He doesn’t care if he looks pity but he really wants the gunmen to let the others go. Including Louis. 

 

“Guys, I think we can do that.” The third gunman speaks up. The tall gunman and the co-leader look at each other before they finally nod. 

 

“Okay. You two,” the tall guy points at the lady and the other man besides her, “go help this guy and get out of here!” he orders. 

 

Both of the hostages quickly stand and both of them lift up the injured guy carefully from Niall’s lap and they make their way to the front door of the store. Niall barely realizes on what is happening when he is pulled to stand and the gun is being held on his temple as the tall gunman leads him to the front door behind the three hostages. 

 

Niall can see several patrol cars as he stands at the door. “Drop the gun down!” The police say on the holler as soon as the other hostages are saved and being pulled to the side for medical attention. Niall doesn’t know what is happening but he can feel the tall guy grips him tighter and the barrel of gun feels stuck on his temple. “No! We just want someone to pay money for this kid and it’ll be over! Don’t try to get inside cause I’d not hesitate to pull the trigger on his temple!” The tall guy shouts back to the police. Then the blind of the door are closed and Niall is thrown on the floor. 

 

“What about him? I thought I said I want you guys to let all the others go, including him!” Niall asks. 

 

“Well, do you think we’re stupid blondie? He’s your friend, and if I’m not mistaken, he’s your bandmate. Like in the magazine said, right?” The co-leader asks and Niall swallows nervously. No. He doesn’t want Louis to be there too. 

 

“But isn’t it enough if you just keep me alone?” 

 

“Well, if we have two of you, then we’ll get double rich, right? So tell us again, blondie, what makes you think that I would let him go like the others too?” Niall shakes his head hopelessly. He doesn’t know what else to do. He doesn’t want Louis to get hurt because of him. 

 

Louis is still trying to loosen up his tied hand when suddenly he feels someone’s hand on top of his hand and within seconds, he was untied. He glances on his left and he sees two cops and one of them is putting his finger on his lip, signaling Louis to keep silent. Louis doesn’t know when or how the cops manage to get in (maybe the back door?) but Louis nods nonetheless. He is still watching hopelessly as the tall gunman and the co-leader are still circling Niall. The third gunman is standing beside Louis and leaning on the counter and doesn’t realize that there is a cop behind the counter. Louis knows it’s not the right place but he prays regardless. He prays that he and Niall will be saved sooner. 

 

“Attention! We have surrounded the perimeter!” Louis hears the sounds of the cops outside of the store. 

 

The gunmen start to panic as the tall guy grips Niall’s arms again and the co-leader walks towards Louis. _Shit._ “Hey, shortie, stand up! Or do you want me to grab you like my friend do to the blondie there?” 

 

Louis barely has time to response as suddenly the co-leader and the third gunmen are tackled by the cops. It feels like hours but the cops managed to knock down both of them. But the thing is, the other guy is still having Niall in his possession. Louis can only watch in horror as the tall guy is choking Niall with his arm as another arm of his is holding a gun on Niall’s temple. 

 

Time seems to stop for Louis. He is being ordered to stay out by one of the cops but he refused to. He argues with the cop that he wants to stay there, for Niall. The cop finally gives in but he is shielding Louis nonetheless. Louis can only see past the cop’s shoulder as the other cop in front of them is holding a gun, directing it to the tall gunman, and Niall. 

 

“Drop your weapon!” The cop orders the tall gunman. Niall can feel his body shaking as he can barely breathe properly as the tall guy puts his arm around his neck tightly. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Louis behind the second cop and Niall can’t help but feel relief. At least Louis is safe with the cop. His eyes lingers on the same direction until he meet Louis’ gaze. Louis’ eyes looks worry and Niall knows Louis is freak out with the situation. Well, who doesn’t? He himself is freaking out but he can’t do anything. But…maybe..just maybe he can do something to free himself from the tall guy’s grip. With a sudden determination, Niall bites the guy’s arms, making him releasing the grip and Niall literally runs for his life. 

 

Louis feels his body is being shoved to the side behind the wall when the sounds of the gun started. The second cop restraints him for going to Niall after the blonde runs from the tall guy. Louis is just about to protest when suddenly he feels someone wraps his body from behind. Louis turns around and hugs Niall like he would never let him go. 

 

“Nialler!! You scared me!! Why did you do that?!!” Louis shrieks as he pulls away and looks at Niall’s face. 

 

“I’m not sure..I just..I just want to get out..” Niall says as he feels the adrenaline is leaving his body slowly. He sways slightly as Louis lets him go and he suddenly feels like his shoulder is throbbing with pain. 

 

Louis frowns as he sees Niall’s pale face and the beads of sweat on the younger lad’s forehead. He sighs with frustration as he cannot see Niall properly because of the dim lighting. “Kids, it’s all over. Let’s get you out of here.” Louis turns to see the voice that belongs to the cop. 

 

“Is it really over?” Louis asks. He doesn’t know what to think. He really doesn’t know how they manage to save themselves at the end, but he thinks it might be some miracle that they don’t get any serious injury except for couple of bruises. The cop nods as he explains that the tall gunman had been shot and he had been cuffed with the other two gunmen. Louis nods blankly. He doesn’t even realize that the scene at the store had been cleared. 

 

Louis turns around to face Niall again only to find out that Niall has sliding down and sitting against the wall. “Nialler?” Louis asks worriedly. He crouches in front of Niall and he can see how pale Niall is and instinctively he puts his hand on Niall’s forehead. “God, Niall. You’re burning up! What’s wrong?” Louis asks frantically. 

 

“Lou…my shoulder..” Niall says weakly. 

 

Louis looks at Niall’s shoulder and for once, he knows he doesn’t believe in miracle. Because remember earlier when he said it must have been some kind of miracle that they would get out alive without any serious injury? Well, he was wrong. Niall’s shirt had turned from white to red on his shoulder and Louis curses himself for not noticing it earlier. 

 

“Look, Niall. Hold on, okay. It’s just a scratch. You’ll be fine.” Louis doesn’t know whether he is assuring Niall or himself. Louis smiles ghostly at Niall as the younger lad nods weakly but within seconds, Louis swears he could see Niall’s eyes rolls into his head as the blonde slumps forward and his body goes limp against Louis. “Nialler! Shit!” Louis curses in panics. The cops had gone outside and Louis tries his best not to grab Niall by his injured shoulder. With the strength that Louis doesn’t know that he possesses, Louis scoops Niall in his arms and makes a beeline to the door. “Help!! My friend had been shot!”

**************

Harry and Liam make it to the hospital in 15 minutes top. It feels like the fastest that Harry had driven his car since he got his license and Liam didn’t really have the time to think about the traffic rules that they had broken on their way to the hospital. All Liam knows that he had received a call from a frantic Louis, informing him that Niall had been shot. Liam was barely awake and his mind was barely functioning to process Louis’ words because it was already 3 a.m and what in the world that Louis and Niall had been doing besides sleeping safely at their home?

 

“What happened, Lou?” Harry asks as soon as they reach the waiting room and find the haggard look of Louis. Louis who is sitting nervously on the chair quickly stands up and throws himself on Liam and Harry when he hears their voices. Liam and Harry pat Louis’s back comfortingly as the older lad seems that he really needs the comfort. It takes a while before Louis finally pulls away from both Harry and Liam. 

 

“Lou, what happened?” This time it is Liam’s turn to ask. He watches in worried as Louis’s face crumbles and the other lad sits on the chair heavily. Harry goes to sit beside Louis and Liam sit on the other side him.

 

Louis sighs before he starts to speak. “We went to the store. I mean, Niall wanted to go the store but I wanted to follow him. And then we were there and we heard the gunshot. Next thing we know, we were held hostages by three robbers with guns and they shot one of the hostages. They recognized Niall from the magazine and they said they wanted to keep him there. And Niall agreed! He fucking agreed to stay and begged the gunmen to let the others go! I was so mad at him at that time!” Louis hissed angrily. 

 

Liam shakes his head and Harry curses earning him a few glares from the elders that had been sitting near them. “That was when Niall got shot?” Liam asks. 

 

Louis shakes his head. “No.” 

 

Harry raises his eyebrows confusingly and Louis continues to explain. “Somehow I convinced the cashier to push the nearest emergency button and then the cops came. Niall ran from one of the gunmen and it became chaos. I didn’t notice that he had been shot. It was when the cop got the last gunman, I turned to face Niall again and he was..he was on the floor..and I thought the blood on his shirt was from the injured hostage..and he didn’t say anything..and I…” Louis chokes on his sob and on instinct, Liam wraps his arm around Louis. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. How could I not notice that he was hurt?” Louis says and couldn’t contain his tears anymore as he starts to cry. The stress of the night is finally catching up adding with the guilty feeling that lingers in his heart about Niall’s condition. 

 

Liam wraps his arm tighter around Louis as he whispers soothingly. “It’s not your fault, Lou. Don’t blame yourself. Plus we know Niall is not the one to fuss about his own well-being.” Liam soothes. Louis seems to calm after a few moments and Liam is thankful for that. He looks at Harry and throws the youngest lad a smile. Liam knows Harry is as worried as him and together they wait at the waiting room for the news on Niall. 

 

The three of them sit around for a little while before finally a doctor comes and calling for Niall’s family. Louis stands up first followed by Liam and Harry and they introduce themselves as Niall’s family. The doctor looks suspiciously at them, before Liam speaks up and starts to explain. “Look, his family is in Ireland and they couldn’t come at the moment because of the bad weather. We’re the closest next of kin to him and we’re his emergency contacts.” The doctor lets the information sinks in before he finally speaks up. “Well, luckily the bullet is not hitting too deep into his shoulder but it managed to injure one of the veins and that’s explains the blood loss. His hand will be casting for few weeks for precaution and to avoid heavy movements for the shoulder. And don’t worry, he’d be fine.” The doctor says after he looks at three identical worried faces in front of him. He tells them that they can visit Niall and excuses himself to visit another patients. 

 

Louis releases breathe of relief and he looks at Liam and Harry. The other two smile at him and Louis smiles back. Niall would be fine. That’s all that matter to them at the moment. They jog along the hallway until they reach Niall’s room. As soon as they open the door, Harry knows why people always think that Niall is the youngest member of the band instead of him. Seeing Niall lying there on the bed, the Irish lad seems so small and vulnerable that Harry wants to scoop him in his arms and protects him from all of the bad things in the world. And Harry knows he will get his ass kicked by Niall if he does that because the truth is Niall is the most carefree _mofo_ in the world as he would like to claim. It just that everyone couldn’t resist to baby him because of his cuteness. 

 

“Harry, you alright?” Liam asks as he sees Harry stands beside Niall’s bed and looks at Niall with an expression that Liam couldn’t comprehend. 

 

Harry breaks out from his stupor and nods. “Yeah. He looks..so small..” Harry says quietly. 

 

Liam couldn’t help but agree with Harry’s words. He takes a sits on the chair besides Niall’s bed and together they wait for Niall to wake.

**************

Niall groans as he feels pain on his left shoulder as soon as he wakes up. He tries to touch it but suddenly he feels someone is restraining his arm and he tries to fight it. “Shh..Ni. It’s alright.” Niall knows the voice but somehow he couldn’t place the name on it. It takes several attempts to open his eyes before he is finally met with a white ceiling and he blinks. This is not his room, obviously.

 

“Nialler?” Niall finally recognizes the voice. Liam. He tilts his head to his right and he can see three pair of eyes are looking at him. 

 

“Where am I?” Niall asks. He doesn’t realize that his voice sounds so weak and his mind is kind of blurry. 

 

“You got injured. You’re in the hospital.” Harry replies briefly. 

 

Niall frowns. He’s in the hospital? Why? He doesn’t realize that he had asked the question out loud until Liam answers. 

 

“Well, you and Louis went to the store. And both of you got into an incident…” Liam trails off. He doesn’t know whether this is the right time to tell Niall about the incident since Niall seems confused. 

 

Niall feels his heart beats faster. “Are you okay, Lou?” Niall asks, his voice almost frantic. He couldn’t see Louis properly from the bed but when Louis steps closer, Niall couldn’t help but gasps at the bruises on Louis’s face. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, Ni. I’m not the one who’s lying on the hospital bed.” Louis points out. 

 

“What exactly happened, Lou?” Niall asks again. He couldn’t seem to remember. All he remembers that he wanted to get the new toothbrush and he decided to go to the store. Walking with chatty Louis and went into the store and suddenly it clicks. The gunmen. 

 

Niall gasps and his eyes widened. “Where’s Zayn? Is Zayn okay?” Niall suddenly asks in hysteric.

**************

Louis curses as he sees Niall’s expression turns into horror as the younger lad remembers the event of the night. But what shocks him the most is the way Niall suddenly goes hysteric over Zayn and he starts to trash on the bed and even trying to get up to find Zayn.

 

“Harry, go get the nurse!” Louis orders and Harry runs out without any question. 

 

Louis helps Liam to calm Niall down but Niall seems that he is lost in his own world and Louis doesn’t know why. Somehow, he hopes that Zayn would come sooner and Niall would stop freaking out. 

 

“Zayn! I want Zayn! Please…I want to see Zayn..please..” Niall cries and Louis and Liam are left speechless. They are so confused by the turn of event. 

 

“Shh..Niall. Zayn’s on the way.” Liam tries to calm Niall but it doesn’t seem to affect the Irish lad. Louis is about to say something along with Liam when suddenly they hear a rush footsteps and they turn around. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Zayn apologizes profusely as he goes straight to Niall’s bed. He was with Perrie at the other side of the town and when Liam called him, he tried to reach the hospital as soon as he can. He didn’t know what to expect on his way there but when he sees Niall trashes on the bed, he steps closer and tries to help Liam who seems lost on what to do. 

 

What Zayn didn’t expect that as soon as Niall sees him, the younger lad breaks down and leans his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn wraps his arms carefully around Niall to avoid the injury. He feels Niall shakes on his shoulder before the Irish lad starts to sob. “I’m sorry, Zayn. I’m so sorry.” Niall says between his sobs. Zayn feels so confused and looks up only to see the same confusion on Liam’s and Louis’s faces. Zayn tries to soothe Niall until Harry comes with a nurse and she injects the sedative into Niall’s IV. A few moments later, Niall falls asleep and Zayn lays him carefully on the bed and tucks him in. He brushes the bangs across Niall’s forehead and wipes the traces of tears on Niall’s cheeks. When Zayn turns around, he starts to speak up. “Now, can someone tell me..what the _fuck_ had happened? And why in the hell he keeps apologizing to me?”

**************

All four of them sit at the hospital’s cafeteria when Liam starts to recount on the story to Zayn. Louis is sitting beside him, silently sipping his tea and looking as tired as ever. When Liam finishes, Zayn shakes his head and slumps toward the chair.

 

“I’m sorry.” Zayn apologizes. 

 

“For what?” Liam asks, confusing by the sudden apologize from Zayn. 

 

“If only I was with them, maybe I could protect them too, but I was with Perrie..” Zayn trails off. 

 

Louis smiles softly and extends his arm to reach Zayn’s. “Zayn, it’s not your fault. You don’t have to play hero all the time. I want my turn too.” Louis jokes and Zayn chuckles. 

 

“But the one thing I don’t understand is, why was Niall freaked out on me?” Zayn asks confusingly. 

 

Liam and Harry both turs to look at Louis as they are hoping that Louis can explain about it. None of them was with Niall at the store, so they don’t have a slightest clue on why Niall seems to freak on Zayn only. 

 

“Well, to be honest. I also have no clue.” Louis answers truthfully. “Maybe it’s the effect from his injury? You know that makes Niall goes screw in his head?” Louis adds which earns him a few slaps on his arm and head. 

 

“Lou! This is no time to joke about Niall’s condition. We’re worried enough!” Harry scolds the older lad. 

 

Louis grins stupidly. It is nice to see how his friends are really care about each other. He knows sometimes people or haters say that all of their closeness are staged or fake but as long as five of them know that they really love and care for each other genuinely, the rest doesn’t matter. 

 

“I know. I was with him and trust me, that Irish lad nearly gave me a heart attack.” Louis says. 

 

They fall into silence as Louis is still thinking about Zayn’s question. Louis closes his eyes as to recall on the incident. They walked into the store, Niall’s annoyed face as Louis keeps invading his personal space, the gunmen, the hostages, the guys and the cashier....and then it clicks. 

 

“I know why!” Louis suddenly says, startling the other three from their own thoughts. 

 

“Why what?” Harry asks. 

 

“Why Niall freaks out on you, Zayn.” Louis says and Liam, Harry and Zayn leans closer to Louis as the eldest lad starts to speak. 

 

“Well, you see, there’s this one guy that was defending Niall. He got shot..” 

 

“We know that. You told us.” Zayn says and Louis glares at him. 

 

“Let me finish, would you?” Louis snaps and Zayn nods sheepishly, realizing his mistake for being impatience. 

 

“See, this guy..he’s…urm..he’s..I don’t know how to put this into the correct words..he’s…” Louis trails off unsurely. 

 

“He’s what? Stop speaking like Harry, Lou!” Zayn says and Harry lets out a mock offended sounds. Louis darts his eyes between Liam and Harry and when his eyes reaches at Zayn, he swallows hard. 

 

“He’s like..you know..the guy looks like you…” Louis finishes lamely. 

 

“Huh? What do you mean he looks like Zayn? They have the same faces?” Liam asks with his confused expression. 

 

“Well, not really..but I mean..they look like the same..I mean..argh! I don’t know how to say this without sounding like some sick racists.” Louis sighs and shakes his head. 

 

Zayn blinks his eyes and finally he understands. He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head. “You mean he’s British-Pakistani like me?” 

 

Louis nods and bites his nails nervously. He knows sometimes Zayn is sensitive about his heritage and knowing himself, Louis knows he would end up offended Zayn if he starts talking about it. 

 

Zayn laughs and pats Louis’s arm. “You can say it, Lou. I would not be mad.” Zayn assures the eldest lad. Yes, it’s true sometimes he feels insecure about his heritage and he even quit twitter because of the racism comments but he knows his bandmates are not like those people. And knowing Louis and his big mouth, Zayn had learned a long time ago to not take anything Louis sassed about to his heart. 

 

Louis releases breathe of relief when Zayn understands about what he wanted to say. “So, that’s it. I think that’s why he freaks out on Zayn.” Liam and Harry only nod in agreement.

**************

“Hey Nialler, what are you doing up?” Zayn asks as soon as four of them step into Niall’s room and find that the Irish lad is awake.

 

“I..urm..” Niall stammers. He woke up earlier only to find out that none of the lads were with him and it makes him panic for a moment. And even a little hurt. But when the nurse came in and told him that the lads had gone to the cafeteria, Niall feels like an idiot. Of course they won’t leave him alone in the hospital, right? 

 

Harry smiles softly as he walks to Niall and pulls the Irish lad into a brief hug. “Aww..Nialler..we’ll never leave you alone.” Harry says. Being the closest in the band, Harry knows Niall so well and at the moment he is right because Niall’s pale face turns into a bright shade of red. 

 

“Well, you guys wasn’t here..” Niall trails off sheepishly and the other four lads couldn’t help but pulling him into a group hugs, avoiding his injured shoulder of course. 

 

“You idiot!” Louis says fondly and ruffles Niall’s hair. It never ceases to amaze him how innocent and young Niall can be even though he is not. It’s just the Irish charm, Louis thinks. 

 

They end up demanding for an extra bed and attach it besides Niall’s bed. Sometimes being as famous as they are has its own advantage. That night, all they want to do is to be besides Niall and never leave him sleeping alone at the hospital. 

 

“Zayn…” Niall calls as they are about to fall asleep. 

 

“Can you..urm..can you lie besides me…” Niall asks quietly. “Sorry, Li…” Niall adds as Liam who is lying beside him starts to get up and make a room for Zayn. 

 

Liam smiles and strokes Niall’s bangs. “It’s okay, Nialler.” Liam says in understanding. Earlier when they were busied with the sleep arrangement, Liam had tried to ask Niall about the incident and the Irish lad said he didn’t remember much. Liam knew it was not entirely true but he didn’t push it at that time. Because when Niall wants to talk, he _will_ talk about it. That’s just how he is. But Liam doesn’t miss on how Niall flinches when there is a loud sound such as the door bang. Liam also doesn’t miss on how Niall’s eyes always track on Zayn’s movement as he is afraid that if he blinks, Zayn would be gone. That is why when Niall asks Zayn to be besides him, Liam is not surprise at all. 

 

Zayn cuddles Niall when he finally lies besides the Irish lad and sings a little lullaby until Niall is finally asleep. He tilts his head down to look at Niall and smiles gratefully. When he heard about the incident, his heart nearly dropped out at the thought of losing Niall. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing of one of his brothers. And he notices on how clingy Niall has been around him, but Zayn doesn’t care about that. He knows the reason might be about the thing that Louis had said earlier and he would ask Niall later. But for now, Zayn is just grateful that Niall is alive and that’s all that matter.

**************

“Hey, Ni. You ready?” Zayn asks as he finishes with Niall’s shoelaces and looks up to see Niall who sits on the edge of the bed, looking fidgety. Niall can be discharge from the hospital after two days and he already dressed to go. But before that, Louis had informed him that the guy that had been shot at the store is at the other side of the hospital and Louis asked him if he wants to drop by and say hi. Niall agreed to the idea but when the time comes, he couldn’t help but feels nervous. The last time he saw the guy, all of the guy’s bloods are all over him. He shudders at the memory and looks down to see Zayn’s worried face. “Yeah. I’m ready.” Niall says and gives Zayn a small smile.

 

Liam watches the interaction between Zayn and Niall from the doorway with a smile. It is obvious that between all of them, Zayn is the most protective over Niall. Liam figures because none of them have a brother except for Niall, everyone is treating Niall like their little brother and become protective over him. Liam knows Zayn is worried about Niall when he said he wanted to visit the guy that had been shot for defending him during the incident. Zayn thought that Niall is not ready yet and might be traumatized if he sees the guy, at least that was what he told Liam earlier. But Liam managed to convince Zayn that Niall is fine and all of them would be there for the Irish lad. Liam walks towards two of his best friends and gives them a big smile, “guys, are you ready to roll?” Niall and Zayn laugh at his attempt to appear as a ‘gangsta’ and both of them nod and start to walk out from the hospital room. 

 

Zayn wraps his arm around Niall as they finally reach the hospital room that they are looking for. Zayn can feel a slight shake from Niall’s form but the Irish lad’s face is determined and Zayn gives him an assurance smile. Liam, Louis and Harry trails behind them and when they enter the room, Zayn takes a look at the guy and it clicks. The guy looks like him and Zayn glances at Louis. Louis nods as to confirm whatever that Zayn is thinking. 

 

Louis almost forget about the guy’s look during the incident (who can blame him? He had another thing to worry about during the incident) but as he stands in front of the guy’s hospital bed, it makes sense. The guy wore a varsity jacket during the incident, he had a quiff and black haired like Zayn. No wonder Niall was freaking out over Zayn on that night. Louis is snapped out from his trance as the guy speaks up, greeting Niall and the rest of them. 

 

“Hi! It’s you. Niall, right?” The guy says and Niall nods. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Urm..I..I want to thank you about the other night..and I want to apologize that you got hurt because of me..” Niall says. “And I don’t even know your name…oh my God..” Niall adds in horror as he just realizes what a horrible person he is for not even knowing the name of the guy that had saved him. 

 

The guy smiles and looks at the other lads who seems like they don’t want to leave the blonde kid’s side. “My name’s Kevin. You’re welcome. It’s alright. Everyone who was in that position would help you too, Niall.” Kevin says and assures the younger lad who looks like a sad puppy and it reminds him so much of his younger brother. 

 

Niall bites his lips nervously and come closer to the guy, giving a one-armed hug and whispers his thanks again. The guy reminds him so much of Zayn that Niall feels like he can’t differentiate between dream and reality when he woke up couple of days before. 

 

“Thank you very much, Kevin. If you didn’t do what you did, we may lose our little leprechaun here. So, we all really want to thank you for that.” Liam says as he ruffles Niall’s hair and laughs as Niall pouts at being called as a leprechaun. Kevin waves his hand dismissively and they continue to chat for a while before Paul comes and tells them that it is already time to go home.

**************

“Welcome home, Nialler!!” Voices are heard as soon as Niall opens his apartment’s door and he grins happily. His family and friends and even his bandmates’ parents are there with a big banner and things that Niall loves the most; foods.

 

“Mum!” Niall exclaims excitedly as he makes his way towards his mum and sinks into her embrace. It is quite awkward since his injured shoulder is in the sling but he doesn’t care. His mum is here and that’s all he needs at that moment. Niall’s father and brother join the hugs and when they pull apart, Niall sees a glint of tears in his mum’s eyes. 

 

“Oh no..don’t cry. I’m fine.” Niall says as he kisses his mum’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah. This is tears of joy, baby. I was so worried. When they called, I swear my heart dropped. And I almost went crazy at home because I couldn’t fly to here since the weather was so bad. I’m sorry that I can’t be there with you at the hospital.” Niall’s mum says and his father and brother nod too. 

 

“It’s okay. I understand. I’ve got my best mates to take care of me at the hospital. Plus, you guys are here now, so it’s all okay, right?” Niall assures and they all continue their little conversation. 

 

It takes about couple of hours before the house is finally empty leaving Niall with his other four bandmates only. They are all insisting to sleep there because they want to accompany Niall but Niall knows that they are worried about him still. 

 

“I’m so sleepy.” Niall yawns and stretches on the couch, making Harry chuckles at the cute gesture before Louis suddenly stands up followed by Zayn. 

 

“Nialler! To celebrate your day out of the hospital, we decided to give you some gifts!” Louis said excitedly. 

 

“Gifts?” Niall asks, confusing. It’s not a big deal anyway to be out from the hospital but knowing Louis, he likes to shower his loved ones with gifts, so Niall just let the eldest lad and Zayn running through the guest room to get the gifts as they claimed. 

 

Harry sneaks behind Niall and put his arms around the Irish lad’s eyes. “Don’t peak!” Harry warns as Niall laughs. What the hell is going on with his bandmates? 

 

“Aye aye captain!” Niall replies and he can hear Harry laughs behind him on the couch. Liam seems to laugh as well and he could hear a ‘click’ sound from his left side. So Liam must be the one who his bandmates had appointed to take pictures? That’s as far as Niall can figure out but he is really clueless about the gifts that Louis had said earlier. He is about to say something when Louis and Zayn’s voice is heard in front of him. 

 

“Okay, we are going to put your gifts on the table. Until then, don’t open your eyes!” Louis says as Niall is led by Harry to his dining table and as soon as he sits, Harry lets go of his eyes and Niall stares at the ‘gifts’ that Louis had talked about. 

 

“These are our special gifts to you, Nialler!” Louis exclaims happily and Zayn, Harry and Liam nod excitedly. 

 

“Errr….” Niall is speechless as he looks at the ‘gifts’ on the table and then looks at the four faces in front of him. At that moment, he knows he loves all of his best friends because the ‘gifts’ that they got him are dozens of toothbrushes with different types and brands, including the flash toothbrushes which are undeniably coming from Liam. Niall doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry because he just wanted a damn toothbrush at the first place before he got into one of the scariest night of his life. And within seconds, Niall knows exactly how to react. He laughs loudly until his face is red and he stands up and pulling all the guys into an awkward group hug (because his hand in the sling is annoying) before he speaks up. “You guys are idiots!” Niall says and all of them laugh because only they know that they are each other’s idiots and they love each other.


End file.
